A Different Matter Altogether
by Bolt Shaped
Summary: Sequel to Where Do We Go From Here. Mike is gone, but is it really that easy?


Authors Note: Well I felt stupid leaving Where Do W Go From Here like I did. Was never my intention. So I'm hoping I did something, or perhaps I should have left it. I will never personally know where I stand with this.

* * *

"I still don't remember us getting married." _Well of course not._

Once again they were arguing over their marriage. Shouldn't she just give in already? Shouldn't she just except it, they were drunk and some idiot in Grimmuald Place thought they were sober enough to make such a decision, aka the head of the Weasley clan. This was of course a lie; Hermione did not need to know though. Their marriage was a sham forged by some Weasley's and himself. No, she didn't need to know at all.

"Look Percy was just going through everything to make sure your marriage would be legit, and he came across a marriage certificate." He was starting to believe his own lie; it was just that damn good.

"Draco!" "Malfoy!" Harry and Ron came bursting out of the floo shouting his name repeatedly. When no end was in site he hissed a 'what' at the boys. _So high on hearing themselves talk… Merlin._

"You wouldn't fucking believe it," Ron said trying to exaggerate what he was saying with his hand, wand flinging around the room.

"Wouldn't believe what?" Hermione wasn't in any kind of mood to hear about whatever the boys thought Draco wouldn't believe. It most likely would be that they found a frog is a swamp, because that never happened right?

"They found the Doppelganger!" It was Harry's turn to sound far too loud.

"Fucking what?" Said a shocked Draco. They were right, he didn't believe it. Could it be that easy? Only two months had gone by.

"I know! Luna was showing Blaise around some old house where accused Death Eaters were squatting. And this is brilliant. Blaise, Merlin's right behind, Blaise decided to mix some alchemy with magic since there was loads of the crap laying around with this star thing painted on the floor-"

Ron cut in to continue. "And we all know that stuff is rubbish, but he and Luna tried anyways." Blaise always did like Luna's ideas. "And well Mike was in the house. It trapped him. Poof like that." He snapped his fingers to show a 'poof'. "Who the bloody hell would think it would work?"

"As soon as we found out we came here, he's already been tried. That was five minutes ago. They're skipping Azkaban, and doing the-"

"Kiss right there in the Ministry!" _Awesome._ The look on Harry's face was of utter horror as Ron stole the most important line of the story they were telling.

"No way," was all that Hermione could say. _Awesome._

"Fuck, it's been two months; can it really be that easy?" Draco couldn't believe it, but still _awesome._

They arrived at the Ministry just moments after the Kiss was completed. They didn't want to take any chances on delivering the Doppelganger to Azkaban, as somehow people and creatures alike seem to escape. Draco snickered at the thought, even the Minister was starting to distrust the ability of his workers. But hell, common sense he supposed.

_Could it really be that easy?_

Yep, lifeless. Dead eyes. _In your face you piece of shit._

* * *

"We should really stop Monday mornings."

"Fuck that Malfoy, just because it takes a grand to even get you buzzed doesn't mean you can take it out on Monday mornings!" Blaise cried out while placing his bets.

Today was horse racing. He could bet all the stars in the sky that Blaise wouldn't win a thing, but he wouldn't, that many flaming balls of gas would explode something right? Not that it mattered, Ginny knew about this habit, had Draco make sure there was a certain limit he could take out a month.

Muggle horse racing was something else. Boring too.

"Come on Manly!" Ron shouted at the screen. _What kind of name is Manly?_

Harry didn't even care, he was here to drink. Pansy and a new baby, well hell who wouldn't drink. It was like this with James as well. Harry broke his glasses enough time to where Pansy didn't even bother asking him to do things and would just shoo him away.

* * *

"Do you guys really think it was that easy?" Draco was concerned, nothing in life was that easy. "Like come on, Blaise caught him!"

"Hey!"

"You know, now that I think about it, I should have let you marry him," Draco said as he hefted up his son to put him into his bed.

"What are you talking about Draco?" Hermione asked in a bitter voice. "Would you really have let me marry some evil person?"

"You married me."

"Which I don't even remember."

"You didn't believe me that Mike wasn't a great guy anyways, how was I going to stop you?" He disappeared up the stairs only to return shortly after. He sat besides her and plopped her legs up onto his lap to massage her feet. "It would have been annulled in a years time anyways."

"What?" She said relaxing into the massage.

"The Malfoy line can only continue through you, no other wife for me."

She swatted him, "Why on earth didn't you ever tell me?"

This of course wasn't completely true, but the fake marriage was considered real in every possible way according to the Ministry, therefore the enchantment on his soul would end up working on her. _Score one for the bad guy!_

"Well my mother didn't tell me till you were engaged." _Stupid mother. _"Why do you still wear that thing anyways?"

"Well why not? I'm married aren't I?"

Well yes she is, but, "Why are you wearing the ring he gave you?" _It's fucking ugly._

"I rather like it thank you very much." Gross. "It's not like you gave me one either."

Oh that's how she was going to play. "I got it in my jacket pocket if you'd like." He always carried it around just in case she'd finally say yes to him; he was a poor sucker that way. Ronald's 'idea' that Luna actual feed to him for the sake of being a romantic at heart, but dare not say it to Draco himself.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" He jumped up and ran out of the room, only to return to see that she was taking off her old ring. The ring turning to ash before their eyes left him puzzled. He'd deal with it later, for now he had a ring to give.

She looked up, confusion across her face. "Who are you?"

His heart ached at that.

"What?" Boy he sure was sounding stupid lately asking that question all of the time.

"Mommy?" He was taking his steps one by one in a groggy manner. _Cal._

Horror ridden, she remained calm - Granger always was a collective person - as Calcifer made his way towards his mother to snuggle into her lap. If she wasn't Granger, Draco was sure she would be panicking.

"Oh mommy, there was this monster, and it killed daddy." Great, he was dreaming of things that would kill him. _Fucking great._

"Daddy?"

He pointed over to Draco with his blanket this clutched in his little hand, then moving them to spread apart. "And it was like, this big! I was so scared mum."

"Well, uhm, baby?" She was stumbling on her words, not knowing what to say. "Why don't you go over to daddy, and I'll call Harry, and he can reassure you that no monster will ever hurt you." Does she know who Cal is?

"Ok," The young boy didn't notice the stumbling of words his mother used in her confusion. _What on earth?_

Draco took Cal to his room and read him a story, trying to figure out what the hell happened. One minute that, one minute this. He was so bloody confused. Of course, things were to good to be true.

Oh Hermione was going to have fun with this. Just moment after getting off the phone with Harry her memory of Draco and everything involving Draco (such as Calcifer) returned to her mind. _How could I forget Malfoy? Bloody bleeding Malfoy?_

Whatever it was that made her forget didn't last long as the magical barriers on her mind kicked into overdrive to fix what was missing. This didn't mean she was going to tell Draco. Something made her forget, and she knew who would do such a thing, she just wanted to figure out how. Until then, she was going to mess with him.

Percy told her last week, caving under the pressure, weakling. She looked at the documents then, and well, they were legit, the ink was aged, witnesses, and her signature. She remembers signing the papers with this pattern of lines to sign. She didn't bother looking between the lines where the words were literally hiding in front of her. Clever bastards. Guess it wasn't really forgery, sure felt like it to the both of them.

_Sucks to be him. You don't lie to Hermione!_


End file.
